denverctowfandomcom-20200214-history
Denver: Cool to Wild Season 1
The first season of Denver: Cool to Wild. The series is about high school students going through all of the drama that regular high schoolers go through every single day. The series deals with the teenage pressure against, Drugs, Pregnancy, Education, Friendships, Rivalries, Crushes, Scandals, etc. This season takes place during the 2012-13 School Year. The first episode will premiere on Mid-August 2012 on Degrassi Wiki and Denver Wiki. 'Main Cast' Juniors *Justin Beiber as Seth Dunn, a singer who attracts all the girls *Aree Davis as Melinda Hanks, a star singer who's life changes *Roshon Fegan as Finn Johnson, a rich crowd blender *Tyler James Williams as Jaylen Nelson, an athletic rapper *Ariana Grande as Delilah Rose, a supportive lesbian *Jennette Mccurdy as Hannah Ross, a lovely transfer with a passion for music *Avan Jogia as Jonah Reynolds, a charming actor and ladies' man *Emma Stone as Abby Smith, a friendly, bisexual cheerleader *Katelyn Tarver as Olivia West, a nice, insecure girl who is pregnant Sophomores *Justin Kelly as Reese Barton, a smart environmentalist *Nathan Kress as Jake Bradley, a good guy with a brain for technology *Keke Palmer as Hermione Campbell, a bubbly, ditzy and cynical singer *Demetrius Joyette as Justin Davidson, a funny athlete repeating grade 10. *Miranda Cosgrove as Amanda Mortenson, a smart teen who loves literature *Vanessa Morgan as Lauren Reese, an aspiring model who wants to find love. Freshmen *Zachery Gordon as Liam Hayes, an out going teen *Zendaya Coleman as Hilda Johnson, a snobby rich girl *Bella Thorne as Aria Matthews, a secrative redhead *Samantha Boscarino as Rebecca Santos, a kind-hearted girl *Dylan Everett as Carter Thompson, a sweet guy who is choosing sides Adults *Jerry Trainer as Daniel Walters, the sarcastic science teacher *Joy Behar as Ramona Winstead, the school's wealthy principal 'Recurring Cast' Students Juniors *Jake T. Austin as Leo Anderson, a skateboarder with a short temper *Christopher Massey as Mike Campbell, Hermoine's protective and arrogant brother *Selena Gomez as Kaitlyn Chambers, a quirky girl who fits in well *Kristan Herrerra as Rhonda Morris, a sporty cheerleader *Paul Butcher as Alex Saunders, an honest asexual guy Sophomores *Allie DeBerry as Lily Collins, a homphobic queen bee who wants to take over the school *Ross Lynch as Pierre Jameson, a fun loving sophomore in the closet *Cymphonique Miller as Brittney McCartny, a girl with goody two shoes *Mitchell Musso as Logan Moore, a popular homophobe *Leon Thomas as Kenan Rivers, a funny musician who gets along with everyone *Victoria Justice as Angela Summers, a brave, sweet and kind girl Freshmen *Dee Dee Davis as Chanell Hanks, Melinda's sassy younger sister *Stefanie Scott as Hilary Lynn, a regular girl who comes off as a follower *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Darryl Nelson, Jaylen's awesome younger brother 'Trivia' *The theme song is still in progress. *Some characters from this season may not return for season 2. *First Instance of Party. *First instance of Pregnancy. *First instance of Prank. *First instace of Fight. *First instance of a debating. *First instance of LGBT *First instance of Cheerleading *First instance of kiss. *First Football Game. *First instance of a Resturant. *First instance of a Foiled Prank. 'Episode List' Category:Season 1